harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Game Summary Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility is the first Harvest Moon game on the Nintendo Wii in North America and Japan. Although in the PAL regions (Europe and Australia), Magical Melody was released on the Wii instead of on the Gamecube. In ToT, the controls are designed to make use of the Wii's motion control. However, the Wii Classic Controller can be used as an alternative option to the motion controls. Although the specific plot line for the different Harvest Moon games differs, Tree of Tranquility retains the same general goals as previous Harvest Moon games. You play the role of a farmer, given the task of running a farm. As part of this task, you grow and sell crops and raise animals to sell their products (milk for cows, eggs for chickens, etc.). In addition to these goals, you also interact with the villagers, both for commercial purposes (buying seeds, selling products, etc.) and social reasons. Festivals play a key role in the game, giving your character a chance to socialize and meet the neighbors. You even can meet and woo one of the local bachelors or bachelorettes, get married and have a child. In Tree of Tranquility, the plot objective (similar to Magical Melody) is to reawaken the Harvest Goddess. This is performed by helping the Harvest Sprites create rainbows and collecting certain "badges". Once all the rainbows are created, the Harvest Goddess will reawaken, and the game continues indefinitely (note that after the opening sequences, the plot is mostly fluidly determined by how you play, and therefore there is no overall summary). You'll also have the opportunity at one point to discontinue your current game and start over as your child, while keeping any money you made (think of it as inheritance, even though your character doesn't die). Unfortunately, though, the villagers don't react to you any differently, and your character sprite is the same. You can even marry your new character's parent from your previous play-through. Story The Harvest Goddess's Mother Tree has been on Waffle Island for years, but it died ten years ago. Some say it was because of old age. Others say that it died because no one cared about it anymore after disrespecting it. After the tragic death, everything turned gloomy. The wind stopped blowing, the sun shined less often, the seas raged violently, people moved away and the once famous rainbows of the island disappeared. The Harvest Goddess went with the tree, and no one heard from her again. Now you come into the picture. You read about Waffle Island in a brochure, as it was described as a "rancher's paradise" and decided to start your new farm life there. On the way over you are knocked out by a storm. During the night, you dream about a beautiful lady. You wake up at Sundae Inn, and everything is explained to you, including the history of the Harvest Goddess and the Mother Tree. Mayor Hamilton suspects that the beautiful lady in your dream was the Harvest Goddess. You come to the conclusion that YOU must save the island and restore the town back to its former glory. Welcome to Waffle Island See'' Waffle Island'.'' Waffle Island is the island you live on in HM ToT, and during the beginning of the game, you can only venture to certain areas. *Caramel River District - The Caramel River is located here and the Hilltop, Seaside, Town, and Mountian(which is not available at the begginging of the game) plots are here. It's mostly paths and open fields. *Caramel Falls - This area is small, and is right next to the Caramel River District. The Firefly Festival takes place here and the Hot Springs is located here. *Waffle Town - This is where all the main shops are including Sundae Inn, Meringue Clinic, General Store, and On the Hook. The Tailor's shop will also be here when unlocked later in the game. *Waffle Town Square - The town hall is here. Flea Markets and other festivals are held in the square. *Ganache Mine District - Dale's Carpentry, Ramsey the Blacksmith and Souffle Farm are located here. The Praline Forest and Ganache Mine are here too. *Maple Lake District - This is the main residential district. The church, graveyard, and Maple Lake are also here. If you look at the map, you'll see that there are several places that you can't access at the beginning of the game. *Brownie Ranch District - This is where Brownie Ranch is. You can purchase animals here. Before you can purchase animals you need to smash the boulder blocking the path, to do this you need a level 3 hammer or you can wait till the Sping 28 when there is an animal festival and the boulder will disapear on its own. *Mt.Gelato - Home of the Gelato mine and the Harvest Goddess spring. (Not available until you complete some harvest sprite recipes). *Toucan Island - It is summer all year round on Toucan Island. *Gull Islands - Small remote islands that rare animals live on. Unlocked after completion of Daren's and Collin's rainbow. The Quilt Making the five rainbows is one of the main objectives to the game, but before you can start making rainbows you must first complete the quilt event. To do this, you must first ship 1000G through your shipping bin and then Mayor Hamilton will come to your house and tell you about the quilt. The quilt is supposed to provide instructions on what to do if the Harvest Goddess goes missing. He will also tell you that the right half of the quilt has gone missing. Ship another 1000G and Hamilton will come and give you the left half of the quilt. He'll also tell you about how Gill says he thinks the Harvest Sprites took it. Talk to Gill and he won't tell you anything until you've upgraded your house to Level Two. (Wait and upgrade your house when you want to instead of wasting your hard earned money on something you don't need at the moment.) Once you've done that, talk to Gill again. He'll tell you how he used to see the Harvest Sprites when he was a kid, warning him about how the Harvest Goddess was in trouble. Since he was so young, he didn't know what to do, but he says Dale might know something. Talk to Dale who will then tell you to talk to Mayor Hamilton and ask him to fix the clock tower. Talk to the Mayor and he will give you a key to the clock tower for you to fix. With the key in your hands, face the clock tower (on the side you can't see) and press the A button. You will find the right half of the quilt. Go show the right half of the quilt to the Mayor and the clock tower will begin working again and you can start working on rainbows! To start a rainbow, water the flower at the base of a "special tree" and a harvest sprite will give you the recipe for that particular rainbow. The Farm When you first start playing, you will have a choice of three plots of land: hilltop, town, and seaside. The soil quality difference between the properties is less significant than in Magical Melody. '''Hilltop Plot : Advantages - Close to Maple Lake District, Caramel Falls, and Ganache Mine District; and more crop squares than Town Plot : Disadvantages - Less crop squares than Seaside Plot Town Plot : Advantages - Close to Waffle Town : Disadvantages - Least amount of crop squares Seaside Plot : Advantages - Most amount of crop squares; close to the Beach and Mt. Gelato : Disadvantages - Worst soil quality. Mountain Plot (available as an additional plot only) If you run out of room on your original plot you can purchase the other plots, as well as the larger Mountain Plot, for only 4,500G. All plots have a shipping bin, a Crop Field, the space to build a Chicken Coop, Barn and a Pasture. Your House will be built for free on the first plot of land you decide to start with. Barn Livestock: *Cows *Goats *Horses *Ostrich *Sheep Coop Livestock: *Chicken *Ducks *Silkworm Crop List: Spring *Breadfruit *Cabbage *Flax *Potato *Strawberry *Turnip *Spring Seed Mix Note: See Spring Crops for further details Summer *Begonia *Cocoa *Corn *Honeydew *Lily *Onion *Sunflower *Tomato *Watermelon *Cosmos *Breadfruit *Summer Seed Mix Note: See Summer Crops for further details 'Fall ' *Yam *Bell pepper *Eggplant *Spinach *Carrot *Roses *Crysanthemums *Purple Herb *Blue Mist Flower *Pumpkins Winter *Buckwheat *Green Bell *Snowflake Flower *Anemone Tree List: *Apple *Grape *Orange *Chestnut *Mora (Cherry) *Hali The Wild Fish List: *Carp *Catfish *Eel *Huchen *King Fish *Rock Lobster *Salmon *Saury *Shark *Skull Jellyfish * Tuna *Wood Fish *Char *Carp *Rainbow Trout *Rock Fish *Tropical Fish *Prawn (Shrimp) *Lobster *Rock Lobster *River Fish *Last Ocean and Gull Fish *Puffer Fish *Octopus Mined Items: *Red Wonderful *Blue Wonderful *White Wonderful *Yellow Wonderful *Green Wonderful *Purple Wonderful *Iron Ore *Copper Ore *Silver Ore *Gold Ore *Rare Metal Refined Items: *Rose Stone *Glass Bead *Iron *Scrap Iron *Copper *Scrap Copper *Silver *Scrap Silver *Gold *Scrap Gold *Moonlight Stone *Crystal *Diamond *Spinel *Ruby *Lapus Lazuli *Aquamarine *Sapphire *Garnet *Amathyst *Peridot *Jade *Topaz *Amber *Emerald Foraged List: *Mushroom *Green Herb *Purple Herb *Yellow Herb *Blue Herb *Red Herb *Bananas *Toadstool *Blueberry *Common Seashell *Fancy Seashell *Clam *Power Berry Marriage Like most Harvest Moon games, you can get married. There are a total of 8 Bachelors and Bachelorettes you can marry. Bachelorettes *Anissa *Candace *Kathy *Luna *Maya *Phoebe *Renee *Selena Bachelor *Luke *Jin *Julius *Owen *Toby *Calvin *Chase *Gill Characters Like all other Harvest Moons, there is an array of different characters that fill your town. This does not necessarily include Bachelors and Bachelorettes. Connections to each individuals' page will be coming soon. Original The originals are those who live on the island originally; though some have to be unlocked. Starting Off *Barbara *Bo *Chloe *Colleen *Craig *Dale *Elli *Gill *Hamilton *Hayden *Irene *Jake *Kathy *Mira *Ozzie *Pascal *Ramsey *Ruth *Toby *Yolanda Unlockable The people who move to the island as a result of specific things that your character does. *Candace *Luna *Shelly *Calvin *Chase *Phoebe *Julius *Taylor *Gray *Perry *Paolo *Selena *Sue *Samson Wild Pets You won't start your game with a dog like in past versions of Harvest Moon. Instead, you get to choose which pet you would like to live on your farm. There are 19 different animals you can befriend by talking and giving gifts. Once the animal has 6 or more hearts you can invite it to live on your farm. You can have up to 5 pets, depending on the size of your house. ---- Dog - Chihuahua and Beagle Best Gifts: Perfect/Shining Milk, Perfect/Shining Goat Milk Hot Milk Dog - Border Collie and Pyrenees Best Gifts: Perfect/Shining Milk, Perfect/Shining Goat Milk Cat - Orange, White, and Black Best Gifts: Shining Sashimi, (Tai), Tuna, Shining Bouillabaisse, Shining Meuniere, Shining Roasted Herb, (Roasted Tai) (Roasted Sanma), Roasted Tuna Fish and Milk!! ---- Monkey Best Gifts: Shining Corn, Shining Yam, Shining Strawberry, Shining Watermelon, Shining Apple, Banana (Oimo Rice), (Kuri Rice), Chocolate Banana, Banana Milk, (Ajitsuke Egg), (oimo cocktail), Grilled Yam Turtle Best Gifts: Crayfish, Freshwater Prawn Sparkling Sashimi, Sparkling Sushi Rabbit - White and Black Best Gifts: Shining Cabbage, Shining Corn, Shining Pumpkin, Shining Yam, Shining Carrot, Shining Spinah, Shining Strawberry, Shining Apple Grilled Corn, Grilled Chestnut, Grilled Yam Weasel - White and Brown Best Gifts: Shining Corn, Shining Strawberry, Shining Grape, Shining Orange, Shining Cherry Shining Sashimi Baby Boar Best Gifts: Shining Potato, Shining Corn, Shining Pumpkin, Shining Yam, Shining Chestnut (Omusubi), Boiled Yam, Boiled Potato, Boiled Pumpkin, Grilled Yam, Grilled Chestnut Squirrel Best Gifts: Shining Corn, Shining Pumpkin, Shining Yam, Shining Spinah, Shining Strawberry, Shining Orange, Shining Grape, Shining Cherry, Very Berry, Blueberry Boiled Corn, Grilled Corn, Grilled Chestnut, Grilled Yam Tanuki Best Gifts: Shining Corn, Shining Yam, Shining Strawberry, Shining Honeydew, Shining Watermelon, Shining Apple, Shining Chestnut Penguin Best Gifts: Yamame, (ukasagi), (Iwashi), (Aji), (Sanma), Tuna, Squid, (spiney Lobster), Lobster Shining Sashimi Panda Best Gifts: (nothing) ---- Bear Best Gifts: Shining Apple, Purple Honey, Yellow Honey, Green Honey, Red Honey, Blue Honey, Eel, Itou, Salmon, (ankou), Royal Jelly Shining Sashimi, Shining Sushi, Roasted Eel, Roasted Itou, Roasted Salmon, Roasted Lobster, (Roasted Same), (Roasted Fushi), Roasted Clam, Baked Sea Urchin, (roasted mokugyo), (roasted poison rokurage), (roasted shisukai) Marriage & Children Each bachelor/bachelorette has 5 events you need to view before you can propose. Most are triggered by leaving your house, or talking to the person. * 2 Hearts: They will visit your house and give you a gift. * 4 Hearts: They will ask you to lunch. If you are a boy, you will meet the girl at the beach. If you are a girl, you will meet the boy at Sundae Inn. Make sure to arrive between 12:00 and 1:00. * 5 Hearts: They will give you a gift, and request you give them an item or do something for them. It doesn't matter how long you take, but you cannot marry them until you have completed the request. * 6 Hearts: They will ask you to meet them under Alan's Tree at noon, and will confess their love to you there. For the 4- and 6-heart events, you must talk to the bachelor/bachelorette before noon, because the meeting must happen on the same day. Once the bachelor/bachelorette is at 8 hearts and you've done all of their events, Hamilton will come to your house, and tell you the legend of the Bluebird of Happiness, and that its feather is a traditional proposal item. Within a week after the visit, has to be a sunny day, you will get a scene where you exit your house and see the bird flying toward the waterfall! Go to the Caramel Falls area and walk past the waterfall. After another scene, you will get the blue feather. Go propose on a Sunny Day, and you'll automatically go to Daren's Tree and discuss things, then to the town hall where you'll anounce your engagement to Hamilton. He will ask you when you'd like the wedding to be, and you will be given two options: 'The sooner the better' or 'Love lasts forever. It shouldn't be rushed'. Most say the telling him the first option will make the marriage date sooner, but some have said that the date is actually completely random. On the wedding day, you are transported to the chapel. You can say 'I Do' or 'Pardon?', but, it apparently doesn't change anything. If you are a girl, your husband will continue with his job; if you are a boy, your wife will quit her job and will spend a lot of time shopping in town. Two seasons after marriage, either you or your wife will feel ill. You go to the clinic, and Irene will tell you that you/your wife is pregnant. A week later, your spouse will ask you to go to the church with them to pray for your child. Once you are there, they will ask you if you want a boy or girl, or if you don't care what their gender is. The gender you pick will be the gender of your child. If you choose that you don't care, it will be randomized A season later, your child will be born! The personallity of your child changes with your spouse. Their life is divided into four stages. The first lasts one season and your child will be an infant. They cannot crawl, talk, or do anything. The second stage is when your child learns to crawl, and this lasts one season. The third stage is when your child learns to talk and this will last one season. The fourth and final stage is when your child is now a fully grown kid and can walk around, talk and even help you on your farm if you wish. They can even go on walks with you. They will not grow any more after this, then you can give your child the journey rucksack and start a new life as your child and get letters from your parents. Later you will die when you give(if) the rucksack. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility